


Holy Grail: Beauty

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Series: Model Student [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Velvet is sort of stalking Jaune.  He confronts her and finds most of her pictures are of him.  The two then get lost in each other.Holy GrailPre-Fall
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Velvet Scarlatina
Series: Model Student [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670161
Kudos: 8





	Holy Grail: Beauty

Velvet: *takes a picture of Jaune*

Jaune: *turns towards her*

Velvet: *nervously shakes*

Jaune: Hello.

Velvet: Hello.

Velvet: *nods her head*

Jaune: So... you've been taking pictures of me...

Velvet: Well, yes.

Jaune: . . .

Velvet (nervously): Can I help you?

Jaune: I just realized we've never talked. Would you like to join me for coffee?

Velvet: *ears twitch nervously*

Velvet: Yes.

* * *

The two sat across from each other.

Jaune: So, I never see you without your camera.

Velvet: It is my weapon... afterall...

Jaune: *bright smile*

Jaune: I do go to Beacon after all.

Velvet: *looks nervous for a moment*

Velvet: I see beauty in the world around me.

Jaune: I would love to see some of your pictures.

Velvet: *pulls out her bag and starts rifling through her photos*

Picture 1: Fields around Beacon.

Picture 2: Jaune

Picture 3: Wild Flowers

Picture 4: Light dithering through the turrets of Beacon.

Picture 5: Jaune

Picture 6: Glynda Goodwitch looking elegant and powerful.

Picture 7: Peter Port looking proud and robust.

Picture 8: Jaune

Jaune: Ooo... kay...

Velvet: *looks at him nervously*

Jaune: Why didn't you say anything?

Velvet: It's a photographer thing... we're actually kind of shy... until you get us to open up... and then we won't stop...

Jaune: Uh?

Velvet: You're so emotionally evocative that I get lost simply looking at you.

Jaune: You are easy to get lost in, yourself... and I can't believe I just said that.

Velvet: Why? You don't have to be afraid of me. I'm just an innocent bunny...

Jaune: Adorable bunny, maybe... but you aren't some defenceless bunny...

Velvet: Adorable?

Jaune: Of course you are.

Velvet: Not as enthralling like you... Can't believe I said that...

Jaune: So, we see something in each other?..

Velvet: *shyly looks away*

Velvet: *looks Jaune deep into his eyes*

Jaune and Velvet: *look deeply into each other's eyes*

Jaune: You are the most amazing girl...

Velvet: Me? I'm always behind my camera...

Jaune: And now I get to see what you see, and it's beautiful.

Velvet: Thank you.

Jaune: You even got me to look half-decent.

Velvet: Stop that, you're gorgeous.

Jaune: I'm what?

Velvet: *shyly looks away*

Jaune: I can honesty say I have NEVER been called that before.

Velvet: You are as beautiful as anything else I take a picture of.

Jaune: Oh, beautiful now, too?

Velvet: *giggles*

Jaune: And we're sure you're talking about me?

Velvet: If you call me adorable, I can call you beautiful.

Jaune: Implying you are not also gorgeous?

Velvet: *wide eyes with shock*

Velvet: I've never been called that before.

Jaune: Why do I find that hard to believe?..

Velvet: I don't know if you noticed this, but I am a Faunus, afterall.

Jaune: So is Blake, and I still don't see what that has to do with anything.

Jaune: *reaches out to her ears*

Jaune: You're ears only make you more adorable.

Jaune: *pauses as he almost reaches her ears*

Velvet: *leans forward, moving her ears into his hands*

Jaune: *gently starts to rub her ears*

Velvet: *starts moving her leg*

Jaune: *let's go as he feels her pull away*

Velvet: You don't seem to understand how intimate that is.

Jaune: *eyes wide with shock*

Velvet: *bright smile*

Velvet: If I didn't want to be intimate with you, I wouldn't have let you do that.

Jaune: . . .

Jaune: I'm sorry.

Velvet: *heart drops in her chest*

Jaune: It's not that... I don't just want to play around...

Velvet: *tips her head to the side, causing her ears to to move dramatically*

Velvet: So, you want to be my boyfriend?

Jaune: . . .

Jaune: I thought that this would be more difficult, but yes.

Velvet: *tips her head to the other side*

Velvet: Okay, we're dating. What do we do now?

Jaune: This is... honestly... my first time...

Velvet: Honesty seems to be your only setting.

Jaune: How about... you let me play with your ears, more?..

Velvet: After our coffee.

Jaune: Fair enough.

* * *

The two sat on the grass surrounding Beacon. Jaune tentatively reached for Velvet's ears.

Velvet: *grabs his hands and move them towards her ears*

Jaune: *gently starts to rub her ears*

Velvet: You seem almost fascinated by them?..

Jaune: How else am I supposed to react?

Velvet: My ears always mark me. I am either part of your group... or in the other... You on the other hand... seem... like they are my best features.

Jaune: I wouldn't say that. All of your... features... are wonderful...

Velvet: And you are playing with my ears because?

Jaune: I would be too shy to play with anything else...

Velvet: Rubbing a Faunus' animal part is considered to be an incredible intimate act...

Jaune: So, what, I'm the only one who has done this?

Velvet: You and Coco.

Jaune: That is a short list.

Velvet: Mmm. You seem to be quite good at it.

Jaune: Uh, thank you.

Velvet: Did you... catch my meaning?..

Jaune: That you want me to rub more than your ears?

Velvet: *shivers*

Jaune: Not... that I'm opposed... but I don't want to jump into it...

Velvet: So, you are going to make me wait?

Jaune: I guess so.

Velvet: *heady breathing*

Jaune: *gently grabs her ears in his fist*

Velvet: *eyes wide*

Jaune: *pulls her in for a kiss*

Jaune: *lays back on the grass*

Velvet: *lays her head on his chest*

Jaune: *starts playing with her ears once again*

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/190753229074/holy-grail-beauty) tumblog.


End file.
